Broken Heart
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: After the events in "Felidae", Francis is still hurt over the lost of Felicty. Will Bluebeard cheer up his best friend? Read and find out. No pairings. Francis and Bluebeard are friends and nothing else.


_Here's Felidae! I did my best to redo this piece, but it wasn't easy. That was really sad to see poor Felicity dead and Francis having to deal with it. I suggest listening to "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion; that song definately matches this story. And I hope that you agree with me if you think Felicity should have lived. Anyway, I hope you like this fic!  
>I don't own Felidae or any of its characters.<br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Goodbyes Are Hard To Say<p>

Hello again, my friends. As you remembered, it's been at least a month since the case of the cat murders in my new neighborhood. It's hard to see your own kind dead in front you; especially as something as grisley as what Pascal, or should I say Claudandus, has done in order to breed a new type of cat. However, there is one murder that affected me most of all: The death of Felicity. When I first met her, she was the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid my eyes on; and I didn't matter to my whether she was blind or not. I guess what I'm saying is that I...loved her. I swore to protect Felicity no matter what and that I'll return. But, when I found that she was horribly decapitated...my heart sank like an anchor. I was so devastated, I had a really hard time taking it all in. I never, ever, want to see a dear friend of mine dead at my feet ever again. I can't bear it.

I've tried my very best to forget that awful morning, but it's no use. I know that I have a new girl, Nhozemphtekh, as my mate; but I'll never forget Felicity. As I lay on the grass in my backyard, the dark clouds above me hovered as I continue to think of my dear Felicity; a single tear ran down my cheek as I closed my eyes. I nearly jump when I heard a voice call my name.

Voice calling out, "Hey Francis!"

I shook the tears off and turned around, only to see my best friend, Bluebeard. Yes, he survived and recovered from his ordeal with Claudandus. I turned away as he approached me from behind.

Bluebeard looked concerned for me, "Hey buddy. You okay? I haven't seen you around lately."

I sighed deeply as I stared at the ground, "I'm...alright. Just tired."

I could tell that he wasn't buying that excuse. He stood by my side.

Bluebeard chuckled as he sat next to me, "I know you're lying, Francis. Now, come on; what's wrong? You can tell me."

As you guessed, I wasn't in a great mood to talk. I stood up to walk away.

I felt very uneasy, "I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful."

I only took a few steps before Bluebeard spoke again.

Bluebeard raised his eyebrow at me, "It's about Felicity, isn't it?"

I froze in place once he said her name. It's like he can read my mind.

I could hear my own voice breaking, "Yes."

He walked towards me and stood in front of me.

Bluebeard sighed as he looked at me, "Listen Francis. I know you're upset, but you have got to get over this grief of yours. It's been about a month since we closed the case and you haven't gotten over what happened to Felicity." I couldn't help but recall the moment I saw that awful scene.

I was feeling very upset, "I know, I know! It's just...it my not be hard for you, but I'm officially scarred for life; I said I would protect her from harm...but I was too late to do anything for her."

I wanted to cry right there, but knowing Bluebeard, he would probably make fun of me and call me a kitten. Surprisingly, however, he didn't say anything about that; instead he just gave me a friendly smile.

Bluebeard smiled slightly at me, "Look pal, I know I act like a smart-mouth to you, but I want you to remember this: I'll always have your back and help you through any problem that bugs you. Just try and cheer up for me, okay? Well, I guess I'll see you later."

As he turned to walk away, I started to feel a little better from his comforting words. Bluebeard is the last cat you expect to cheer you up. Before he walked out of the yard, I turned to say one last thing.

I yelled to my friend, "Hey Bluebeard!"

Bluebeard turns around to face me, "Yeah?"

I smiled at him as I spoke, "Thank you."

As I guessed, he smiled back.

Bluebeard smiled right back at me, "Anytime pal. Anytime."

He walked out of the backyard as I watched the sky. I felt that Felicity was watching over me...with new, heavenly eyes and a smile that warms my heart. Well, it's time that I headed inside before it rains; but before I do, let me just say one last thing: Remember the words of Bluebeard about being there for your friends. Because, they can be all the help you'll need to get through your inner pain. See ya later, friends!

THE END


End file.
